1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam turbine rotor blade and an assembly using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steam turbine rotor blades are subjected to a large centrifugal force resulting from rotation of a rotor and to a vibratory load due to steam. Therefore, there are various contrives in the structures, particularly, in an implanted portion of an airfoil and in a shroud disposed at a tip of the airfoil.
More specifically, to reduce response stress resulting from a steam vibratory load, an integral shroud structure in which respective tips of rotor blades are brought into contact with each other is proposed. Another structure in which a shim or pin is inserted between the adjacent surfaces of integral shrouds is proposed.
JP-U-63-150002 is presented as an example.